Annoyance on the Go
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: Book 2 in the Bothering Chronicles. Now it's a certain Ultimate Lifeform's turn! Oh dear-ith, this could get ugly. Cameo appearance of Carissa the Fox by Fantazz


Annoyance on the Go

Shadow the Hedgehog stood atop a small bluff overlooking the city, leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. The sun hung low in the sky, highlighting several clouds in multiple colors. Meditation was one of...cough...the only one of Shadow's favorite pastimes. He could simply ignore the world and all its irritations, retreating into a solitary paradise within his mind.

A sudden gust of wind blasted past him. Shadow's formerly blank face creased into a scowl. Well, he _was_ in solitude until _he _showed up. Shadow growled and opened his eyes, fully intending to give faker a piece of his mind. As soon as Sonic came into focus, Shadow took a step back. He hadn't really expected him to...be...that...close. The blue hedgehog's green eyes were wide and glinting with a somewhat creepy emotion and his peach muzzle was stretched into a wide-lipped smile. He didn't say a word.

"Uh...Sonic?"

Sonic's grin widened, showing all of his pearly teeth. Silence. Shadow stood there staring at him, feeling more disturbed by the minute and getting an odd sense of deja vu. He quickly composed himself, fixing his doppelganger with his trademark glare. "What?"

A blink. That was it.

Shadow rolled his eyes. Well, this was going nowhere fast. The Ultimate Lifeform turned and ran off towards the city. He didn't have time to deal with Sonic's idiocy at the moment. A nice secluded, very hard to reach rooftop was calling his name.

"ITS SUPER-SONIC-RUNNING-TIME! SUPER-SONIC-RUNNING-TIME! SUPER-SONIC-RUNNING-TIME! SUPER-SONIC-RUNNING-TIME!"

"GAH!"

The moment Shadow had hit over 100 mph(which was pretty quickly all things considered.), Sonic's sing-song voice erupted from behind him, triggering his reflexes and causing Shadow to fly five or so feet into the air. As soon as he was earthbound, he turned around. Sonic was standing there with that unnatural look plastered on his face. He grinned at Shadow, his hands behind his back. Shadow glared at him, starting to understand just what the hell was going on here. He started to run again.

"Now let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. We'll go fast, go fast, go fast, go fast. Super-sonic-running! Super-sonic-running! Super-sonic-running! Super-sonic-running!"

You could hear Shadow's teeth grinding together over Sonic's singing. His limited patience was wearing ever so thin. Soon, _very_ soon, he was going to SNAP!

"Now hey Sha-dow! UH-HUH! Hey let's run! YOU GOT IT! Hey Shad-dow! THAT'S RIGHT! Can we run? _LEt'S ROCK!"_

Shadow's eye started twitching.

"Now let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. We'll go fast, go fast, go fast, go fast. Super-sonic-running! Super-sonic-running! Super-sonic-running! Super-sonic-run-"

"WALL!"

Shadow suddenly stopped and his arm shot out. Unfortunately for Sonic, he couldn't break in time. The VERY annoying speed demon clothes-lined against Shadow's resilient arm, and went flying, back flipping from the momentum and sliding against the earth on his stomach for about twenty feet. Shadow glowered at Sonic's motionless form before gripping his extended arm.

"...ow." Sonic's jaw was _hard_!

_Epilogue _

Shadow was walking through the park, having decided to forego rooftops and just sit in a tree instead. He passed by two s, a white cat with a poofy brown pony tail, and a black fox with short, spiky brown hair, jamming to a stereo in between them. Right when Shadow passed them, a voice on the radio said,

"And now a special request!"

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

Shadow acted instinctively.

Pulling out a baseball bat from out of nowhere(he'd learned that trick from Amy), he leaped through the air, his red eyes blazing wildly.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a very short time, what was once a stereo now lay on the ground in a sparking, technological, lump of smashed material. The two s stared at a panting Shadow with very wide eyes. It was a while until Shadow could muster up enough energy for speak.

"Sorry, I just...really....really that...that song."

The End.


End file.
